parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis' Halloween Party
Artemis' Halloween Party is an Artemis Home Video. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: It’s October 31 and Artemis and the kids are decorating the gym for the big Halloween party at the school gym. From Indian corn to smiling jack-o-lanterns, the gym is aglow with the colors of fall. Meanwhile, Danny and Luna are putting the final touches on their costumes as they get ready for a fun-filled night of trick-or-treating. Finally, evening arrives, the party begins, and the trick-or-treaters set out to search for goodies. Unfortunately, after a full night of trying, Danny comes up just a bit empty-handed. But when he and Luna return to school, they soon find out that their friends have plenty of goodies and surprises waiting for them. Sometimes, the best treats at Halloween are good friends. Cast: * Barney - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Baby Bop - Luna (Sailor Moon) * BJ - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Curtis - Sammy Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Hannah - Molly Baker (Sailor Moon) * Stephen - Marucho (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Keesha - Wendy (Peter Pan) * Ashley - Becky Lopez (George Shrinks) * Alissa - Elsa (Frozen) * Mr. Boyd - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Miss Kepler - Trista/Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) * Farmer Dooley - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) * Mrs. Pennypacker - April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) Songs: # Artemis Theme Song # It's Halloween Night Tonight # Pop Goes The Weasel # I Like Autumn # Apples # So Many Pumpkins # S-M-I-L-E # Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Reprise) # What I Want to Be # It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise) # A Big Parade of Costumes # Toss It in a Window # It's C-C Cold BRRRR! # One, Two, That's What You Do # I Love You Trivia: * This video marks the first Halloween Special in the Artemis franchise. * This is the last appearances of the Season 4 versions of The Artemis Theme Song and I Love You. * This is the first Artemis home video that Geppetto appears in. * This is the first appearances of Shaggy Rogers and April O'Neil. Shaggy would later reappear in Let's Go to the Farm, and April would later reappear in Walk Around the Block with Artemis, where she appears with Artemis. Gallery: Artemis in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Barney Luna in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Luna as Baby Bop Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny as BJ Sammy Tsukino-0.jpg|Sammy Tsukino as Curtis Molly Baker (TV Series).jpg|Molly Baker as Hannah Marucho Marukura.jpg|Marucho as Stephen Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy as Keesha Becky Lopez.jpg|Becky Lopez as Ashley Elsa in Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Alissa Sailor Pluto in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Trista/Sailor Pluto as Miss Kepler Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Farmer Dooley Category:Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Luke Yannuzzi